fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Conner Kent (SV)
Conner Kent, based on the designation Cognitional Neuroplastic Replicant (or CNR for short), also known as LX-15 and Kon-El, is a Human/Kryptonian hybrid clone made from half of Clark Kent's DNA and half of Lex Luthor's DNA. After Lex's clone destroyed Cadmus Labs, Alexander survived thanks to Tess Mercer. Tess took Alexander in the hopes of keeping him off the same tragic path Lex had gone down. But when Lex's genetic memories manifested in Alexander, Tess locked him in Cadmus, from which Alexander managed to escape. Months later, Lionel Luthor found Alexander in Suicide Slums where he took Alexander by his side to help him rule the Luthor dynasty. But Alexander came to reject Lionel as well as Lex's hatred towards Clark and Tess and accepted Tess's love for him once more. It was discovered that he is a hybrid clone of Clark and Lex and possessed Clark's powers. Clark trained Conner to control his powers and invited him to join the Kent family. Powers and Abilities Conner possesses all the abilities of a Kryptonian due to half of his DNA composed from Clark's DNA (which was recovered by Lex from a sample of Clark's blood), all of which are powered by Earth's yellow sun. His powers appear to be slightly more powerful than Clark's as a teenager, but has only demonstrated half of them. Some of his abilities seem to mirror that of Clark's when he was younger. It seems when he gets angered that his abilities are almost on par with Clark's, however, this may be because Clark developed his powers slowly, meaning he has much greater control and is constantly holding himself back, while Conner developed his abilities rapidly and had trouble holding back. *'Solar Battery': Conner was created with a sample of Clark's blood, and it's likely that his powers are also gained by absorbing solar energy, like full Kryptonians. *'Invulnerability': Conner is mostly resistant to physical harm. This ability first manifested when Tess tried to stab him with a needle filled with cyanide and it bent on contact. *'Super Strength': This ability first manifested when he used it to lift a tractor over his head with ease and during a fight with Clark, he punched through a brick pillar and then threw Clark into an upper loft with a single-handed strike. Despite his strength, he is incapable of truly harming Clark due to his young age and (possibly) half-human heritage; him being only as strong as Clark had been as a teenager, if not slightly less. *'Super Speed': Conner is much faster than any ordinary human, though due to his age he doesn't appear to be as fast as Clark. He is faster than a speeding bullet; able to run up to a hundred miles per hour and cross a room almost faster than the human eye can see. His mind also works many times faster than humans' are capable of, able to catch bullets in mid-air before they hit him, or anyone else. *'Heat Vision': Conner can release intense heat and shoot intense fire beams out of his eyes first by sexual stimulation, then by will. This ability first manifested while he was observing Lois' beauty, which aroused him. It was surprisingly strong compared to teenage Clark's heat vision. At first he could only use it in large, destructive bursts, but was able to master it in order to save Clark from kryptonite. *'Super Hearing': Conner overheard Clark and Tess talking about him being half-Lex. *'Healing Factor': Clark mentions that Conner's Kryptonian DNA cured his rapid-aging once Conner's powers activated, showing that his healing also repairs genetic damage and defects. *'Flight'/'Telekinesis': Conner can easily defy gravity and has developed this specific ability during his time at Jay Garrick's school. His flight ability is somehow different from the one that other Kryptonians usually possess as it is more telekinetic. Vulnerabilities Due to his Kryptonian DNA, Conner is vulnerable to kryptonite. Existence Creation After Clark Kent got sick from green kryptonite spores and Jonathan Kent let Helen Bryce take a blood sample from Clark to do some testing, Lex Luthor broke into Helen's office and stole the blood sample. Although Jonathan destroyed the sample, Lex must have kept a sample to later help engineer the clone and stop the rapid-aging problem that the other clones suffered. As Alexander Luthor Season Ten When Tess Mercer awakened at Cadmus Labs, she found the young clone who went by the name of "Alexander". She asked who the other people were, Alexander replied that they were his "brothers". When he wasn't paying attention, Tess released an unstable clone. When she told Alexander to run away, he did. Later at the Luthor Mansion, Alexander played with some old soldier toys, while Tess gave him a glass of milk. Unknown to Tess, Alexander had placed one of the toys within the nearby fireplace prior to her arrival. When Alexander's intellect was discovered as far superior than the average child, Tess planned to send him away for further testing and also due that he was aging abnormally fast but she later reconsidered and decided that what Alexander needed was love. Upon Cat Grant's advice, Tess read Peter Pan to Alexander. He then told her that he loved her to which Tess began to cry as she had never been truly loved by anyone and continued to read the story. Tess delved herself to prevent Alexander from falling off a righteous path. During a "birthday party" that Tess gave Alexander with many young children to celebrate, Alexander was enjoying it but then started drawing on a paper plate the House of El emblem. With that stroke of memory, Alexander had a seizure which Tess and the therapist ran to his aid. Stealing a key from Tess, he ran from the mansion to find out where his memories are connected to for he believes that the symbol's wearer is "evil" and wants to kill him. At the Kent Farm, Alexander started remembering the times someone else spent there the wearer (recalling when their friendship would be the "thing of legend" and when the wearer's bowtie was tied), as he looked through the pictures in the book. Tess managed to find him, however, she realized that she was too late, as not only did Alexander remember the past but also the emotions that came along with them when they drifted away from each other. Tess continued to reach out to him, but he drifted away believing that she only wanted to help so she could redeem herself from her evil deeds that she committed. Alexander then struck a nerve about the powerful men in her life: Lex Luthor, Oliver Queen, Zod, and Clark Kent. When Tess struck him, Alexander refused her help for good as he insulted her for saying there was so much she didn't know about herself. After drawing the House of El emblem in several papers, "Lex" had shaved his head and changed his clothes, redeeming Lex's trademark dark attire and bald-headed figure with a demented smirk on his face. Weeks later, Tess had moved Alexander/Lex (LX-15) to a locked room in Cadmus Labs, where he had continued to draw the House of El symbol multiple times over the facility's wall and then had escaped, only leaving behind a book Tess had read to him, stating that he was "all grown up now", much to the horror of Clark and Tess. After shooting at Martha Kent in an attempt to shot then kill Clark, "Alexander Luthor" was found by Lionel Luthor in Suicide Slums (which confused Alexander at first as Lex dropped Lionel 40 stories). Lionel decided to aid Alexander in his goal to rectify the wrongs he made in an alternate world of choosing Clark's doppelganger over Lex's doppelganger. Alexander and Lionel took LuthorCorp back from Tess and Oliver. However, Alexander decided to do away with Lionel and Martha at the mansion. At the loft, Alexander/Lex held Clark and Tess at gunpoint with his kryptonite bullets but was swayed by Clark declaring they were not locked in battle and Tess telling him that she would always be there for him, to which he reluctantly gave up his weapon. When his condition continued to deteriorate as he began to lose Lex's memories and his own, Tess tried to end his suffering with an injection of cyanide but the needle would not penetrate his skin, showing that Alexander was somehow invulnerable. As Conner Kent Season Ten After sometime of hiding and during the start of his metamorphosis which resulted in him losing all of his memories, he started manifesting the Kryptonian half of his DNA, with his hair changed to black, and now calling himself "Conner" as a reference to his doctors referring to him as CNR (Cognitional Neuroplastic Replicant). He also heard of the Blur (whom he became a fan of) and Lex Luthor. While Clark Kent and Tess Mercer were talking in the Kent house, Conner demonstrated his power of super strength by lifting the tractor in the barn. Now he was being taken under Clark's wing to be given guidance, wanted to know more and more about himself. He realized that he and Clark were a lot alike; he even questioned if Clark was his father in which Clark stated that he preferred the term "brother" and started understand the exact nature and cause of his heat vision when he saw Lois Lane. Clark then started training Conner (like he did for Kara Kent) to control his powers. During the training, Clark showed a picture of his own parents (Martha and Jonathan) to Conner. Conner later overheard Clark and Tess talk about him. He was soon found by Lionel Luthor using a red kryptonite ring to release Conner's Alexander side. Conner watched as Lionel was about to kill Lois, but he then used his super speed to whisk her away to safety. Due to the ring, Conner's emotions got the better of him as he wanted to have Lois all to himself, however, Clark was able to destroy the ring. Lionel appeared and used green kryptonite on Clark, just so he can get Conner out but he stayed to help Clark. Clark then invited Conner to be part of his family, earning the name "Conner Kent" and attending Smallville High School. Conner designed a black t-shirt with the House of El emblem in red on his chest. Soon after, Conner went to Washington D.C. to visit Martha. Tess later took drastic measures to hide Conner since Lionel originally wanted to use Conner's heart for Lex, thinking it was a "more poetic choice" but couldn't find him. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Major Living Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Living Smallville Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Living Smallville Heroes Category:Smallville Heroes Category:Smallville Active Heroes